


【世海】如果给研修医一点奖励（R）

by Linyi01



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 世良x渡海- PWP- ooc  爽文 没有文笔





	【世海】如果给研修医一点奖励（R）

 

明明是研修医和指导医生的关系，对方说着”今天的缝合很不错，想不想要点奖励“，就挽住了自己的脖子直接亲了上来。

 

渡海做完手术总是会吸烟，有时在吸烟室，有时在休息室。但猫田护士说烟味会影响她睡觉，于是渡海很少在休息室抽烟了。

 

而现在，渡海嘴里的烟味扩散在两人之间。不抽烟的研修医狠狠呛了一口，怕咳嗽时离渡海太近下意识要推开渡海，却被渡海抢先一把推开。

渡海又拿起手边的烟，在烟灰缸里碾灭，从床上拿了白大褂就向外走。手放上门把还不忘和研修医说一句“你还真是碍事”。

 

这些发生得太快，世良只能看着渡海离开，抿了一下残存着烟味的嘴唇。世良从来没有觉得烟味好闻过，除了刚才，明明只是普通的烟草味。

 

在沙发上呆坐了一会儿，周围全是渡海的气味，前几天被渡海说教到哭出来的事情历历在目。世良就闭上眼干脆不去胡思乱想，一会儿靠着沙发睡了过去。

 

直到被门外其他医生们聊天的声音吵醒了，世良才意识到这个房间的隔音真的够差。迷迷糊糊站起来却发现渡海躺在他的床上。世良正打算轻手轻脚地出休息室，就听到渡海的声音。

“现在出去怎么和外面的医生解释？第二个来我房间睡觉的人？”

 

“渡海医生……”世良来不及提醒他这是公共的休息室而不是他自己的房间，就被从背后扯住了手腕按住肩膀。

 

“奖励还没结束呢，世良医生。”

凑在耳边压低声音的这一句话，甚至在语毕后朝耳后故意吹了热气。

 

没有多少经验定力不足的世良医生发现自己硬了。

经验丰富的渡海医生也发现小年轻硬了。

于是他轻声笑了起来。

不管在什么时候他对研修医都一样恶劣。

 

不过世良医生也来不及尴尬了，因为渡海已经扯开了他的拉链正在往下拉他的裤子。

“等一下…渡海医生！”

 

渡海不仅没有搭理他，还蹲在他的身前，扯下他的内裤。

直接用手覆了上去。

“实习很忙吧，压力也很大不是吗？”

上下动作的同时不忘照顾下面的囊袋，

 

“很久没有自己解决过了吧？”

灵巧的手指磨过敏感的头部，

 

“我说过表现好就会有奖励吧。”

在铃口处用修剪得整齐的指甲轻轻划过。

 

“渡海医生……”

 

“年轻气盛的这就不行了？”

说完直接伸出舌头从根部开始舔舐。

 

世良虽然不是处男，但像渡海说的，实习期又忙又累，不仅没解决生理需求，睡前连想的时间都没有多半就昏睡过去了。

这会儿才刚睡醒一觉，脑子还晕乎乎的，低头看到自己的指导医生用握手术刀的手握着自己的下身，猫唇紧贴着，温热濡湿的感觉提醒着他什么不应该发生的事正在发生。

 

世良颤颤巍巍的手试探一样地放到渡海脑后。

“别碰我。”渡海的嘴离开了他，把人拉到那张沙发上让他仰面躺着。

“躺着别动。”

 

渡海在只有他能找到东西的杂乱的抽屉里翻出来两个避孕套和一管润滑，把套扔到世良身上。自己脱了裤子，然后拧开了润滑。

 

“自己戴，快点。”

 

看他手忙脚乱戴好了套，渡海回到沙发上，跨坐在世良小腹上方。

渡海把那一管润滑倒了一半在世良下身，冰凉的液体让世良战栗了一阵。

 

渡海看着世良的反应又笑了几声，手指沾了一点就开始给自己扩张。

 

世良看着渡海的脸一点点变红，他的体恤没有脱，甚至没有被手上的动作弄皱。而后面应该是一片狼藉了，世良的下身有几下磨蹭到了渡海的手指，渡海就瞪世良一眼。

 

世良听到渡海终于长舒一口气，感觉他握住了自己，然后送进了他的身体。

仅头部进入了，略高于体温的软肉紧紧包裹着世良。他不敢去看渡海的表情，只能听到他粗重的呼吸。

 

世良忍不住动腰，却听到渡海突然的一声呜咽。然后世良的腰被渡海用手按住，像下决心一样，渡海沉下自己的身体向下坐。

 

世良觉得渡海现在再动一下他就能射了，但渡海偏偏在临界点停了下来。

 

他慢慢把身子向后仰去，手撑上了世良的大腿，不再动作。在世良看来就是暗示世良可以按他想法自己动了。

于是世良忍着射精的冲动这么做了。

 

世良双手握住了渡海的腰，开始慢慢上下运动。渡海的呼吸因为他的动作变得紊乱。世良也逐渐加快了频率。

 

“喂……”渡海突然开口，同时没有忍住的呻吟也漏了出来。

世良听到声音停下了动作。

“呼…你能不能行了？” 渡海低头直直盯着世良。

 

世良还没反应过来，双手手腕就被抓着扣在了自己胸前。渡海两只手握着世良的手腕，支撑自己的体重，前后小幅度动起来。

 

才两三下，世良感觉碰到了一小块突起的区域，同时渡海身子一软，带着鼻音命令他：“唔…照着这里给我动。”

 

世良才意识在刚才自己一直没有找到让渡海舒服的地方，说不上愧疚但年轻人的脸确实是红透了。

 

现在找到了角度就不管不顾地碾过那点。年轻人毫无保留的猛攻逼的渡海出了哭腔，松开了控制着世良的手，靠沙发撑着自己。

渡海几次没有精力再咬紧牙关而是轻声叫出来，他似乎感觉身体里的东西弹了几下又涨大了一点，不过后悔也来不及了。

 

世良双手直接放上渡海的臀瓣，把人向上提然后松开手，几次之后像是不尽兴，直接扶着渡海坐了起来。

 

渡海只能呜咽着靠在世良身上，两人的衣服还是好好穿着，他的下身抵在世良的小腹上，上衣略显粗糙的布料一直摩擦着顶端，爽得后穴的软肉一抽一抽得含着世良。

 

“渡海医生……”

世良仗着身高凑到渡海耳边去叫他，身下一刻没停。他还是不敢去吻渡海，世良不知道渡海究竟喜不喜欢接吻。

反倒是渡海主动去咬世良的嘴唇，唇瓣分开的时候溢出的是几声喉音。

世良嘴上回应着渡海，手从臀瓣向上摸，划过尾椎骨处是渡海浑身战栗了一下。

 

世良觉得现在的渡海十分可爱，要是对方泪眼朦胧的眼睛没有瞪着自己的话。

 

渡海抓过他的手，拉到面前在虎口咬了一口，世良痛的收手，又被渡海拉到下身。

世良顺从地为渡海撸动下身，后面也开始了冲刺。

 

渡海彻底软了腰完全靠在世良肩上，还伸出舌头轻轻舔着世良的侧颈。

渡海好像想说什么但伸着舌头又气息不稳，听上去像婴儿咿呀着学说话。世良却又明白了渡海的意思，无非是快到了让自己快一点。

 

世良朝渡海的敏感点用力顶撞了几下便射在了套里，渡海前端被世良失控地捏了一下，算不上疼但让渡海到达了高潮。渡海不忘狠狠在世良脖子上咬上一口当作不乖乖听话的报复。

 

渡海大腿筋挛了两下，世良退了出来。

两个人保持着刚才的姿势各自平稳着气息。世良捂着被咬疼的脖子犹豫着要不要道歉。

 

渡海直起身子坐到沙发上，找了块毛巾擦了几下自己的腿根。

“你还要转院？”

 

世良确认自己没听错，渡海竟然真的关心他转院的事。

“我……”

 

“随你吧，穿上裤子快点走。”

渡海从地上摸出烟盒，点了一支烟，盘腿坐在地上。

 

世良被赶出休息室发现外面的几个医生都盯着他欲言又止。

 

FIN. 

 

=======

 

“渡海医生，我快了……”

 

“忍着。”

 

“渡海医生，我……”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

=======

 


End file.
